1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight unit and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly and, more particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight unit providing a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus with light and an LCD apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, an LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel to display an image and a backlight unit disposed under the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes a first substrate having a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the TFT, a second substrate having a color filter corresponding to the pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
The backlight unit includes a receiving container, a plurality of lamps disposed in parallel in the receiving container, and an optical member disposed over the lamps to improve optical characteristics of the light generated by the lamps. The optical member includes a light-diffusing plate diffusing the light to improve luminance uniformity.
The optical member is in general spaced apart from the lamps to improve diffusion of light. As a result, the thickness of the backlight unit increases.